Radiation is a danger to both the environment as well as people. Radiation may be caused by relatively innocuous and common things such as cell phones, transmission lines, televisions, cooking appliances, and countless other devices. In the vast majority of cases, the radiation levels are well below what would be harmful either to human beings or the environment. However, in certain instances radiation levels exceed safe levels. For example, malfunctioning devices may sometimes result in radiation levels that exceed safe limits. In another example, malicious forces may seek to harm others using radiation-based weaponry, such as a dirty bomb or the like.
A need exists for the detection of radiation to avoid its harmful effects.